The Reign of Despair
Prologue “Demons, Demons, Everywhere, for they live under the rule of despair. Devils, Devils, Everywhere, for Lucifer himself, LIVE in despair. Angles and Demons, God and Lucifer, for they will not befriend, because the BATTLE IS COMING TO THE END." - Unknown Intro Once upon a time, Demons had ruled the earth, as if it was theirs to rule. No light had ever been shown upon the earth during The Rule of Despair. Where was God? Nobody knew, for he disappeared, after the Full Moon. The clouds of darkness, covered the earth, and The Gates of Hell were opened. It was recorded as after the fallen angel “Lucifer " was cast out of heaven, and when God had made the new planet... Earth.. Lucifer, outraged, gathered an army, and took over the earth, claiming it as their own. Death, everywhere, the screams of lost souls filled the air, as if the newly born earth, filled with precious, blue lakes, and green grass, were filled with Blood, and Tears of the Innocent. For many centuries this went on, no one was to stop it. It was as if Earth, was the new Hell. One Day, a messenger sent from God, an angle, confronted Lucifer, and warned him, that his Reign will soon be put to an end, by a source so powerful, but weak in your eyes. The Devil, then unleashed a mighty, sarcastic, cry. A Laugh, that shook the new Hell. The Dawn of Twilight " A Priest, A Priest, A Receiver from God, A Messenger from God. He who can spread the good news, and do his dues." A child, born in secrecy, under a family who is nearing its end. A Mother, is now Dead, a Father ILL. There was no chance for the survival of the boy, on its own at the age of 1 year's old. So, God sent down, a holy Angel, An Guardian Angle, to keep the boy, and make sure for his survival. There is no place to hide, for Lucifer’s eye, sees all that he commands. He has seen the boy, but yet keeps his distance, a plan he has for the boy. It would be to easy for him to die right now, if he wishes to be born, let him suffer in the end. The Boy has now Grown, into a higher state of intelligence, he is now 15 year's old, he is living in a mysterious, passage way, that his Guardian Angle has provided for the boy. He know knows the Difference between right, and wrong, good and bad. But he is arrogant, and has no patience, and that is what keeps him, from obtaining his goal, To end The Reign of Despair. The Impossible Army " A High Priest, A High Priest, A High Priest, that can command God's Army, against the Army of Hell. A High Priest, that can spread the good news, and persuade his fellow allies, to defeat Evil Itself." The Man at Age 27, has now mastered all he has too. He has now persuaded his followers to join him, in the war of Despair. As Lucifer sees this, he still takes no action, for he and his army are still too powerful for the weak and pitiful Rebellion. The Battle is Nearing, with the New Army Growing, for they will no longer suffer, The Reign of Despair. The Man has now came back to his passageway, to find the Angle Leaving him, but leaving him with something “A Holy Book of All Times Kept. " A contains, Miracles, rituals, that only God can do Himself. A Ritual, and to put on a Mask, any kind of mask to perform the Ritual. A Ritual that will cast Satin, out of Earth, and Back to Hell. But with The Exception, the Man can perform this Ritual. Then The Angel warns the Man before the Angel Leaves, she says " That if Lucifer, is to obtain this book, his power will gain, and a battle will become so fierce that only the Angels of God can witness such Battle. The man then agreed that he had understood, and kept the book with him at all times, The Man, once a boy, once a baby, parents, and family all dead. Is now ready, to confront Lucifer? Dead Silence " The Holy Book, The Holy Book, said to contain rituals and miracles, that only God can perform. For anyone else who trys to perform such without access, will mourn for all eternity." Lucifer, still not weary, but has now taken the action of war. He calls upon a Date, to wish the war be settled. The War.. has now begun... An EPIC Battle, Between the Army of God, and the Army of Hell. Ready to Commence? It is time, the Man, now puts on his mask, and leads his men to the battlefield. Where he meets Satin, and his Demons. They last out their Cry’s, and mourn, and quickly make their way to the Army of God..... The first swords met, and clanged together, it was said, if any mortals, where there to witness, it would be such a devastating noise, that they themselves would die, and their souls be carried off to heaven. Satin.. Winning.. Gruesomely, now calls for their most devastating attack, The Shout of the Innocent. Its a shout that’s so powerful, that will turn their enemies to ash, and send their souls straight to HELL. Only few would be able to withstand, the shout. Unfortunately, the shout made it through the entire army, leaving only half of the army left. The man now hears God, whispering to Him " It is now Time, perform the Ritual, and send those demons back to Hell. " It is time to end The Reign of Despair. A Sacifice to be Remembered " Death is Death, Death is Death, Death is the road to awe. " The Man now opens the book, and performs the ritual, with Satin himself enclosing quickly, he draws his sword, and stabs the man in the heart. The Man, Aged 27, A High Priest, A Servant to God, The Commander of his Army, Drops to his knees...." I..... I... I... can see the light..." With His dying Breath, he finished the performing the ritual on his knees, saying...:" Oh Lucifer Why! You have committed crimes against God's Holy Kingdom and his People! Why oh Why! Your Actions will NOT be repeated and so, you are banished from the Earth, until time is at it's End. Your Crimes are now judged! And so I now CAST you AWAY FROM THIS PLANET, AND BACK TO HELL!!!!!!" Lucifer outraged, picks up his sword and attempts to take the final blow, but is stopped by the force of judgment. He is lifted into the Skies with his Demons, and put back into the Gates of Hell. The End of Time " The End of Time, The End of Time, said to when Lucifer returns, and try to take over the Earth again, The Gates of Hell will open again, and Lucifer will unleash his true power. " The Man now takes his final Breath, as he looks at the glory of Gods Miracle, and drop to the floor entirely, The Earth is now replenished, God has now restored what was, and then appears to his Army that had survived the war. He tells them to write this down, as in a scripture, and spread the Good news about it. “Lucifer will return, and when he does, the Gates of Hell will open once more, and he will unleash his true power. In doing so, i will return, with the Army of angles, and fight, Evil for the Last time. It would be the End of Time, and i shall return with my Mighty Glory." It was Said... long ago, that the date, of this entire battle was October 31, 000000000000. The day was also given a name, Hallows Eve. We Celebrate Halloween to drive the spirits of hell away, making sure they will not return again, making sure... The Reign of Despair Will never happen again..... HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!! Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories